


The Waterflower

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: After the quincy war, Shunsui’s clan makes an agreement with the higher ranked Kuchiki clan to better their own position in Soul Society. Shunsui and Tetsuya find themselves suddenly and unexpectedly betrothed. Neither one expects the turns that their engagement will take…yaoi, mpreg





	The Waterflower

Kuchiki Tetsuya sat silently at his cousin and clan leader's side, his blue eyes as distant and detached at his mind, while the twelve aged men and women in front of them discussed his future as though it was theirs to manipulate as they saw fit, not pausing for a moment to allow the young man the simplest statement of his desires. He wasn't sure whether the situation was more laughable for its insincerity, or if it was simply tragic to watch his choices disappear right in front of him.

_I wonder why they bothered to have me attend at all, he mused inwardly, They speak of my fate as though it has nothing to do with me. Perhaps it doesn't have anything to do with me, except that it is going to place me in the arms of a partner I don't know. Someone I may never love. Someone unlikely to ever love me._

_Before the war, Byakuya-sama was angry because the elders forbade me to marry of my own accord, and they ruled that I had to choose between a post in the military or a place at Byakuya-sama's side. I didn't want to marry anyone anyway, and there was no question in my mind that being at Byakuya-sama's right hand and protecting him was more important than making a name for myself._

_After the war with the quincies, they were not able to ignore the fact that they lived through the conflict mostly because of the plans I made and executed during the conflict to protect them. Backed into a corner, they nevertheless have found a way to twist even the honor accorded to me into something painful. It is a burden sometimes to be hated for something over which I never had any control_.

_Not that I would change the content of my blood if I could._

_I am proud to be the son of a noble man who was true to his heart and married a woman he treasured for her kindness, love and loyalty. Their love wrote them a sad and painful ending, but it does live on in me. And no matter what turns my fate takes, I will never let them change me. I will live and love as my heart dictates._

_I just hope that I can do that with the person they will choose for me today._

"Tetsuya," Head Elder Kuchiki Nori said kindly, "we extend to you our gratitude for the vision and diligence that carried our clan through this conflict with the lowest number of casualties of any of the noble clans. Faced with the distressing news of the heartbreaking losses in the other great clans, and even the complete extinction of a few of the lesser clans, it is of utmost importance to recognize how fortunate we were to have you looking out for all of us. In recognition for that service, this council has voted to lift the restrictions placed upon you after your release from the unauthorized Itamigiri prison. Your actions have proven to us all what kind of man you are. As such, you are permitted to marry and continue your father's subfamily, and you will be allowed entrance, as you requested, into the fourth division as an officer, as soon as the results of your evaluation are available."

Tetsuya blinked in surprise.

_They are allowing me to lead my father's subfamily?_

The look on Byakuya's face told him that his cousin had not known that pronouncement was coming either. But, Nori gave him a little, conspiratorial wink and continued to speak, while Tetsuya's mind spun at the thought.

_After my emancipation from the prison, the elders ruled that because I was a half-blood, I didn't meet the requirements of blood to lead my late father's subfamily. The line was going to die with me. But, I suppose it makes sense to argue that if they are going to choose my partner, then it should be a benefit to the clan. I wonder who they found to offer a son or daughter to be given to me._

"We petitioned the other clans for offers," Nori went on, "and received a number of agreeable responses. After the prescribed period of debate, we have settled on an offer from the Kyoraku clan. It is a notable clan, although their offering has a slightly tarnished reputation. Still, he is a man in a very respectable position…"

_They have chosen a man to be my partner? I prefer a male spouse, of course, but I was fairly sure they would try to limit the possibility I might pass on the breeder male's gene by having me mate with a female._

"…and we feel that the match has benefits for both the Kyoraku clan and ours. The man, himself, has indicated his gratitude and respect to Tetsuya for personally saving the life of his fellow taicho and close friend."

Byakuya and Tetsuya stiffened and exchanged mortified looks of realization.

"We have made an agreement with the Kyoraku clan and called Kyoraku Shunsui before us," Nori went on, "Fumiko, please escort him in."

XXXXXXXXXX

(…a short time before…)

Kyoraku Shunsui curled around a pillow, smiling and snoring softly as he slept contentedly in the first division headquarters. In his hazy mind, he walked again through the ruins of the Seireitei, still clutching his sword and searching the burning ruins for his longtime friend.

_I just hope that Jushiro hasn't passed yet. I've known for many years, of course, of the deal his parents made to keep him from dying as a child. My good friend lived those additional years, knowing that eventually, the debt to Mimihagi-sama would be paid. And like one would expect of Jushiro, he made it count. Maybe it didn't stop Ywach, but it slowed him down and gave Ichigo and the others who helped him time to do what needed to be done. I know he can't turn back from that fate. Even if he could, he wouldn't want to. I will try to make peace with it, because there isn't anything I can do._

_I just wish…_

Shunsui's feet stopped suddenly in his dream. His eyes filled with the vibrant light that flickered in front of him, illuminating gently the shape of a slender young man dressed in burned and tattered, navy blue livery of the Kuchiki family. He leaned over Jushiro's collapsed form, his eerily beautiful sapphire eyes glowing ethereally as blue reiatsu poured from his hands into the fallen taicho's body.

Shaking his head sadly, Shunsui reached a hand out to touch the young man on the shoulder, but he froze just short of touching him as Jushiro's body quivered, then the man who was supposed to be dead, groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up at Tetsuya's smudged and tired, but deeply determined face.

"Wh-what are you…" Jushiro asked dazedly, "How are you…d-doing that?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Shunsui mused.

The light around the young man's pale hands faded and he wiped the back of a hand over his sweating brow.

"I have a water based power," he explained in a weary tone, "Even though his lungs were gone, I could use this power to replace them. It took a great deal of effort. I am feeling…"

He quivered and caught his breath, then swayed dizzily and started to collapse. He fell into Shunsui's arms in a dead faint, leaving the captain commander gazing down at him through wondering eyes.

"What are you doing?" Nanao's voice shouted, cutting into Shunsui's dream memory and bringing him awake suddenly, "You know the Kuchiki elders are sending an escort that is about to arrive. Get up!"

"Ugh," Shunsui groaned, covering his eyes with one hand and pressing the fingertips to his temples, "Do you have to be so loud?"

"Do you have to be so lazy and so drunk?" his fukutaicho asked sarcastically, "You're going to make a spectacle of yourself. Not that it would be any different than usual. Kami, I don't understand why Yamamoto sotaicho ever turned the entire Gotei 13 over to you. You are a disgrace!"

"Eh, yes, that's probably true," Shunsui chuckled, smirking at her and squinting against the bright light, "but give a man some understanding. You do understand that my clan is marrying me off. And not even to a woman!"

He paused at the look of warning that flashed in Nanao's fierce eyes.

"Don't," she said sternly, "Don't you dare say one bad word about _him_. Remember, that young man you are going to marry saved Ukitake taicho's life, and he nearly killed himself doing it!"

"Yeah, he did at that," Shunsui sighed, remembering, "Isane said that he pushed his spirit centers to the brink."

"Well," Nanao said, her eyes softening, "miracles don't come cheaply, do they?"

"No," the captain commander agreed wholeheartedly, "they don't. I am grateful to Tetsuya, and I did make a point of telling that to the Kuchiki elders to try to get him a place in the fourth division. We need healers like him."

"We do," Nanao sighed, "It wasn't just our fighters who died in the conflict with the quincies, They were out to destroy us. We lost a lot of healers too."

"Well," Shunsui snickered, "I heard my soon-to-be betrothed is a breeder male. Maybe we can make some little healers together, ne?"

"You talk very easily of being with a man for someone who has never been with one."

"How do you know so much?" Shunsui huffed, climbing out of his bed and stretching, "I may prefer women, but with enough drinks, a pretty man could be good too."

"You're awful!" Nanao spat, "You don't deserve Tetsuya. Or, I should say, he doesn't deserve having to marry a hopeless mess like you."

"Be nice," Shunsui chided her, blinking as he headed into the dressing area, "and can you find my good kimono? You know, the one with the burgundy, green and gold?"

"I know which one," Nanao sighed, walking to the closet and retrieving the handsome garment, "Take a bath before you put that on. At least at your matching ceremony, you shouldn't smell like you've just climbed out of a sake bottle!"

"Eh, what a nag," Shunsui sighed, heading into the shower, "A pretty nag, but still a nag."

The pounding of the water cleared his head slightly, and he looked down at his recently healed body.

"I hope I don't scare poor Tetsuya," he muttered, "Why the hell do they want to marry a young thing like him to an old geezer like me? I've lived about two of that boy's lifetimes, and then some…"

His mind went back again to the moment when he had come across the young man, leaning over Jushiro and pouring all of himself into healing the nearly dead taicho.

"He's a good hearted kid. Nanao's right. He doesn't deserve a mess like me."

He took his time washing thoroughly, then stepped out of the shower, smiling as Nanao yelled at him through the door to hurry. He set the beautiful formal kimono in place and groomed his hair to a shine. When he exited the bathroom, he heard Nanao give a little gasp, staring at him for a moment, before resuming her scolding.

"Come on," she urged him, "At least you look presentable. You smell better too. Let me give you a little of this."

She sprayed a light misting of a gentle, musky fragrance onto him, then gave him a rare little smile.

"You know, you're actually pretty handsome, all cleaned up and not drunk."

"I am hung over," Shunsui chuckled.

"Don't drink anything until after the matching ceremony," she said sternly, "Try not to offend Tetsuya."

"I'll do my best," Shunsui assured her.

He left the first division and met the Kuchiki escort in front, then the group walked back through the streets of the Seireitei, enjoying the cool air and the gentle scents of flowers.

_It's good to see everything looking so much more normal. We can't erase all of the signs of the recent war, but we can appreciate that we're able to move on and keep living, now that it over._

"Shunsui!" called a friendly male voice that made his feet stop moving instantly.

"Jushiro!" he greeted his friend, "Sorry, we'll have to keep walking as we talk. I'm on the way to…"

"Oh, I know. I heard," the white haired taicho explained, "That's why I came to see you. I wanted to be sure that my good friend was all right with everything."

"I am fine," Shunsui assured him, "I mean, I'm the most decorated…and scandalized member of my clan, so I couldn't avoid marriage forever, eh?"

"But you do have a reputation with the ladies, not so much the men."

"True, but then, Tetsuya isn't like other men."

"No," Ukitake said with a touch of genuine affection, "he is unique. You know, I heard that as soon as the announcement is made, all of the news outlets will be covering it. You and Tetsuya will be inundated. He's a shy person. I hope you have a plan to help him cope."

"I barely know him," Shunsui said, shrugging, "What would I know to do for that?"

"It's okay," Jushiro laughed, "I have that taken care of. When you leave the Kuchiki Council Hall, there will be a carriage waiting for you. The elders have had one of the family's retreats prepared for the engagement party. They're going to whisk you away and take you there."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be able to find a quiet corner to hide in there," Shunsui said with an edge of sarcasm.

"Well, there will be a lot of people from your clan and Tetsuya's, but at least the Kuchiki elders will keep the media people under control so that you and Tetsuya aren't overwhelmed."

"It's a little late for that, I think," Shunsui muttered.

He made a sound of discontent.

"Sorry, I'm really fine. I expected the marriage, and being from a clan with a somewhat tarnished image…and being somewhat responsible for that somewhat tarnished image, I guess I can't complain."

Jushiro gave him a look of apology.

"I feel kind of bad that I got you into this," he said regretfully, "After all, if Tetsuya hadn't saved me…"

"Stop," Shunsui said quietly, momentarily abandoning all levity, "If that young man had not saved you, I would be sitting and drinking myself to oblivion at my best friend's graveside. I'm not going to regret this, Jushiro. What Tetsuya did was nothing short of a miracle. And if marrying him is all that's asked of me, I'll do that, and I'll try to be the best husband that a ridiculous old alcoholic like me can be."

Jushiro smiled and placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Shunsui, I think we both know you are much more than that. Tetusya is an intuitive person. He is going to see that too. It will be all right. There have been worse matches in our history, ne?"

"Oh yes," Shunsui chuckled, his good nature returning, "that is definitely true. My parents were arranged, and they fought constantly. They took turns blaming me for each other's bad habits. It used to cause me a lot of worry, until I was old enough to drink."

"You and Tetsuya aren't going to be like that," Jushiro said soothingly.

"How do you know what we'll be like?" the captain commander sighed, "How does anyone know?"

"Just trust me, please?" Jushiro urged him, "I was on the team that assessed Tetsuya for entrance into the fourth division. I promise you, he isn't the kind of person you will regret having for a husband…although you may end up regretting that you didn't meet him sooner."

"Well, I guess that if anyone would know, it would be my oldest friend," Shunsui sighed, "Thanks, Jushiro. You're just the person I needed to see before going off to do this."

"I know. That's why I'm here."

The group slowed as they reached the grand Kuchiki Council Hall. Jushiro took his leave at the bottom of the marble entry steps, and the escort led Shunsui up, and to a double set of doors that led into the central meeting chamber. The captain commander let out a long breath and did his best to look proper as he was led into the chamber. His eyes found Byakuya, standing alongside Kuchiki Nori, with Tetsuya at his side. Shunsui's heart ached a little at the look of silent torment Tetsuya wore.

_Well, I guess being forced to marry a much older alcoholic man who loves women would do that to a guy. I feel worse about this by the moment. But it's a done deal between our clans. We have no choice but to move forward._

He moved forward as he was introduced, and met Byakuya first with a graceful bow. He gave a nod of recognition to the Kuchiki elders, then removed his hat and bowed low in front of Tetsuya.

"Kuchiki Tetsuya," he said solemnly, "I am honored."

"Thank you, Kyoraku sotaicho," Tetsuya answered in a slightly shaking voice

"Tetsuya, Shunsui," Kuchiki Nori addressed them, "Before we sign the betrothal, I just want to review the most important tenets of the agreement between our clans. First, we have agreed to a shortened courtship."

"That's the first I heard of that," Shunsui whispered to Tetsuya.

"Me too," the younger man whispered back anxiously.

"The two of you will be wed in one week at Sakura no Kaiyo, Byakuya's private retreat. You will submit that same night to a formal consummation in which the goal will be for the Kuchiki patriarch of your subfamily, that is, Tetsuya, to impregnate you with the subfamily heir."

Shunsui's breath caught suddenly, and he heard Tetsuya gasp in dismay.

"What?" Tetsuya managed, his face going white.

Nori gave him an encouraging look.

"My boy, that means that you will impregnate your husband, Shunsui."


End file.
